lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The 14th Saiyan (AU)
The 14th Saiyan (十四番 サイヤ人, Juuyonban Saiya-jin) Is a fictional post Dragon Ball Z/GT Roleplay character created by FriezaReturns and is his main(or rather very his first) RP character as of July 12, 2013. He is the Fusion Dance of all The Original 13 Super Saiyans put into one and only appears when they perform "The Multi-Fusion Dance Technique" (not the same as Multiple Fusion as it will be explain better over on my fanon version of this page here). Though a normal time limit for fusion is 30 minutes with a wait time of 10 minutes before retrying, his time limit lasts for 6.5 hours(to compensate for thirteen people and their power) with a wait time instead of 30 minutes or a 20 minute increase. However, The 14th Saiyan has the ability to defuse himself out of fusion, if (in example) he chooses to defuse before let's say 10 minutes are left, his fusees will only have to wait 20 minutes to refuse again. Story The 14th Saiyan came into existence in Age 777, July 16th in a alternate timeline where the Z Fighters all of them including Goku and Vegeta the top two are outclassed by opponents like Deity and Android 99 even when fusing and only The 14th Saiyan was able to defeat both of them. However during that same age he decided to leave via Dimensional Time Wave to travel to other dimensions, hoping to fight and help out in a time of crisis. Appearance When the fusion is complete, the amulet fragment from their bodies leave forming into a necklace around the 14th Saiyan's neck. His clothing is a combination of a Saiyan Elite, Bardock's and Bulma's armor except the lower rib part is missing replaced with a hardened shell. Also wrist guards are similar to the ones used by Tora. He does have a tail, but it's unknown if he has gone through the Great Ape transformation or not. Personality/Martial Status There was inherent concern of a fusion with multiply personalities(that exceeded two), but the '14th Saiyan' is able to maintain a confident yet focused mind in combat and the usual case of him getting the job done, quickly and effectively without the need of small talk or bragging rights what-so-ever. However since the encounters with Lamp, there may or may not have been some feelings shown towards her. Eventually these feelings expanded further as he confessed his love for Lamp. His relationship with Lamp is pretty strong but it's kind of hard for him sometimes to show or express these feelings a bit better, no one knows if it's the direct effect of the jumbled up personalities inside his head or not. Now that things have changed ever since Alpha merged all of the thirteeen personalities into one, The 14th Saiyan now has a sense of clarity no longer feeling or having a series of compulsive jumbles due to the thirteen or so personalities. And also like any other pure blooded Saiyans, he has high morale for 'Saiyan Pride and Honor.' Occasionally boasting every now and then about it. Power Level The starting power level for him was originally 5 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's into one and each time he gained a new Super Saiyan Transformation, his power level would go up by 5(with the base and previous forms remaining the same). If he mastered any of those forms it would only go up by +1. With the necklace of Artifact 211, his power level goes up by 10 and each time he gains a NEW transformation(either through fighting or training), the base as well as the previous forms also go up by 10. However like with the above if he mastered any of those forms it will once again only go up by +1. And to top it all off, he gains a 50% increase in speed, strength and stopping power. His power level starts in the following order: *'Base form:' 20 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's all in one. *'Super Saiyan: '''Base PL x60. *'Full Power Super Saiyan: Base PL x61 and requires him to use up one of The Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy all at once. ''(NOTICE: This is no longer his current power level!)' '' *'Super Saiyan 2:' Since the second sparring match with Kuro, he had a higher increase in power and speed. This transformation is his Base PL x110 and requires him to use up two and half of The Original 13 Super Saiyans's energy from inside. *'Full Power Super Saiyan 2: Without wasting time in his transfromations, he increased it, taking it further taking but it only multiplied his Base PL x111 and requires him to use up two of The Original 13 Super Saiyans's energy from inside. *'Super Saiyan 3: 'As a Super Saiyan 3, it was now his Base PL x410, though it he thought there would be a strain in his body because of the form or maybe a power decrease becuase it too much to maintain it but it actaully remained the same. *'Full Power Super Saiyan 3: With the Base PL now x411, it requires him to channel up a third power level from one of The Original 13 Super Saiyans just to maintain the form at full power. According to him, he has no strains on the body or a decrease in his PL and is even able to hold the form for as long as he sees fit. *'Zen Saiyan: '''After having a full session of meditation, ki mastery, and pushing his sensory output to the max from Tre's training, 14th's power level was completely changed making the Base PL x822 instead. This transformation is three and half of The Original 13 Super Saiyans's energy. Though his strength might be more than meets the eye, there is apparently restrictions to his ACTUAL power level with him claiming that he has only "discovered" three of the Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy hinting that he needs to draw in their power from inside to maintain most of his higher transformations. The rest being restricted by some sort of "unlocking" system which can only be obtained either from intense training or if he starts struggling during a fight and begins to seek out the "inner strength" he desperately needs to defeat a great and powerful foe. This is what he said commenting on the subject: ''"If a situation where to come down to me using up more than two of the thirteen's actual power inside me? *Shrugs* I'm not too sure about that since it's me vs. opponents like Deity or Android 99, I can just draw in only one of the original thirteen's power which is sufficient enough to defeat them without the need of using anything more than that. It'd be a waste of energy unless I was going up against... Uhh well I don't really know to be honest. Who is even stronger than Kakarot in this day in age anyway that I'm needed? Oh well, in any case I'd just need more time or rather more training then I MIGHT be able to unlock the rest of their power. All I know is that it has something to do with Artifact 211 -- the same ancient rock that form into this amulet when I fused and Deity who also had it in his possession as well. It's like a conduit or a power source. Giving me a MASSIVE boost but stopped for me for ascending too quickly. I must find a way to gain all of it in order to see how far I can ascend beyond my current limitations." You can even put in a theoretical guess saying that if he draws in all of the power/energy from The Original 13 Super Saiyans, the final result succeeds or rather outclasses all known Super Saiyan Transformations(Going from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 10?). Of course it's doubtful to say an actual number exist but it certainly isn't infinite. However, the best case scenario is that it most likely is beyond a Super Saiyan 10 Gogeta more or less. Saiyan Transformations Super Saiya-jin - Unlike previous discoveries of SSJ, he can go SSJ at will like the Original 13 can without any effort as he prefers to just fight instead of showing off like many others before him. Full Power Super Saiya-jin - Compared to the boundaries of past users, The 14th Saiyan has the innate sense to hold FPSSJ for as long as needed without the high power loss in combat or the sub levels before FPSSJ. (i.e. Ascended, Ultra). Like the form suggest it is the state of having complete physical/mental control of the core of the Super Saiyan transformation. He acts very calm, carefully analyzing his opponent then retaliates back without hesitation or bragging rights. Super Saiya-jin 2 - The 14th Saiyan wasn't too surprised when he ascended to this form, though he thought it would take forever but he hypothesized that: "this was due not only to the intensity of the battle with Kuro but also the willingness to over-come against one of my greatest(currently) one of my greatest rivals of the current Lookout Crew in' combat at the same time having reasonable resolve to improve myself both as a Saiyan and as a powerful warrior once again..." ''From the looks of things he noticed that his energy wasn't decreasing in-fact it was growing every time due to the added stopping power from his attacks against Kuro, he realized that he had the power that of 5 Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta's as Kuro was barely able to survive another assault from him. Full Power Super Saiya-jin 2 - Casually without wasting anymore time, he went up a level further from Super Saiyan 2; Appearing to have a even more calm and serious tone(focusing his power as a whole for both physical and mental control at the same time obtaining far greater strength combat wise that is). Going up against Lamp he started to noticed that she was no longer a major threat anymore and would casually brush away her attacks away like it was nothing but reply back with either the same or even greater amount of force. Super Saiya-jin 3 - After seeing Lamp knocked out again, his hair started to pulsate then extend out further soon, and then he screamed at max picth of his voice. The whole area was incased in white as Leogia and Lamp stood in shock. Then a bolt of lightning comes crashing down as he ascend further into the air(appearing as black) and finally after the area clears and smoke dissipates.. The 14th Saiyan is back once again, but he was no longer a Saiyan... he was a Super Saiyan 3. He tested it out a few times. His energy was tear/shredding apart the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and also causing tons of ki to fly out at random creating minature explosions. Though he had ascended, he was quickly able to figure out the power loss in this form so he went up one more level. Full Power Super Saiya-jin 3 - Knowing that Leogain wanted to continue their fight in the HBTC and The 14th Saiyan realizing that his current power wasn't enough he rose his power level even further going from 30 Super Saiyan 6 Gogeta's into one to 31 Super Saiyan 6 Gogeta's. Soon after this.. he begain to effortlessly assault Leogian(who's power would multiply every time he fights more people) and severly injure Lamp(who was originally in her Blood Wisp form with a increased regeneration rate of 3000%) though it didn't matter as the aftershock of ki blasts that were flying all around the area was too much for either of them to handle. The 14th Saiyan also noticed that he can traveling beyond light speed and his signature attack the Bottom Feeder could annihilate two galaxies(confirmed from his new transformation). He also found out his power level didn't drop instead it remained the same, meaning that out of everyone else who has ascended to Super Saiyan 3, The 14th Saiyan was able to sustain the Super Saiyan 3 transformation and not worry about the cost in fusion time or a loss in power due to the original transformation. From all of this his mind became alot more clear and his battle tactics became even more so precise. Zen Saiya-jin - After pushing his Full Power Super Saiyan 3 for beyond its max, surviving very powerful punches to the heart from Tre, having his power locked out, then spenting quite some time removing all of the un-natural ki from his body just to fail, order to focus his mind/meditate to the point of having complete peace, an long sessions of intense sensory training(pushing it to the point of pure perfection), 14th finally made to Zen Saiyan. His ki was perfect, his sensory output at its best, he felt as if he was in-fact obzen himself. He was. It also felt that he was reborn again as a Saiyan fusion of 13 beings, better, newer, like he was whole from the start. The form made the ki inside his body complete, being able to feel out every single bit of it down the last drop in his body. It also raised his Super Saiyan 3 hair up a bit at the same time the form made his personality change to the state of complete calm, his facial expressions relaxed. No longer fearing the unexpected. Tre questioned the difference in his Zen form compared to 14th and in nanoseconds he showed him a highly dangerous ki sphere in green with outlining of white. Tre also commented on the fact that he congradulated him for being the second person to obtain the form, then surprisingly his speed became unfathomably quick to the point where not even Tre was able sense him. Even stating that ''"his speed" was no longer a disadvantage. Example is as follows: In conclusion all thanks to Tre's teachings of Zen Saiyan, 14th's mental state became more relaxed, his ki EQUALLY more balanced and his sensory output at its peak making all if not any of his current abilities something to not be crossed with. Technique & Abilities learned from Taros's Training After spending two months of training with Taros then spending more time with Zen Masters on Mount Rushmore(under Taros's supervision), The 14th Saiyan's dubbed Energy Projection and Muscle Control was at a subconscious level of perfection. Enabling him to instantly unleash a massive amount of force, with no need of major buildup. Pressure Point - No thanks to the training from Taros, 14th can stop someone well before they attack by hitting them in their pressure points. He can also reduce the effects of said pressure point attacks done to him as well through sheer willpower(only can be done so through a certain extent). Energy Conversion - After watching Taros preform this right before his very eyes then spending two months training, The 14th Saiyan was able to make himself an energy source or rather a "Conductor", casually transmitting energy right through himself without any really need of doing so the old fashion way. Force Redirection - To an extent, he can forcefully redirect energy attacks back at his opponents. List of Techniques & Abilities created or otherwise used by him Flight - The 14th Saiyan can fly around in the air with the use of ki. Afterimage Technique - The 14th Saiyan can move at a extreme speed leaving a few recognizable images behind. Utilizing it to its fullest potential he can afterimage up to a million different ways. This technique is normally used either as an attempt to dodge or prepare for a counterattack against a present opponent. He also tends to use this technique profusely to profusely to the point where he was capable of after-imaging a million different times or more. Wild Sense - A variation of the Afterimage Technique, but it depends on the situation if The 14th Saiyan will respond with a counter-attack or simply Afterimage away to distance himself from his opponent. Instantaneous Movement - Learned of this technique no thanks to The Original 13 Super Saiyans's knowledge of it. Instant Transmission - Like with the above, The 14th Saiyan knew of this technique before hand no thanks to his fusees. Ki Sense - The ability to detect life forms using ki. Ki Blast - The ability to exert ki into a otherwise powerful energy blast that can hurt or kill an opponent. Energy Wave - The basic principle of all'' energy attacks. '' '' Explosive Wave - This attack has been seen and used by so many people in combat so it is no surprise that The 14th Saiyan is able to use this technique. Super Explosive Wave - The stronger variant of the Explosive Wave. This was first seen when The 14th Saiyan started exerting out tons of random energy balls from his body as he ascended to Full Power Super Saiyan 3. |similar = Sword Blast Energy Blade}} '''Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Blades!' - The 14th Saiyan can take the available ki and transfer it into his palm in form of a blade. Some would call it a combination of Frieza's Fissure Slash and Cress's Omni Blade except he can make use of this with both hands instead of the middle and index fingers. There is also no charge up time, meaning he can quickly dispose of this move as soon as possible. He can also increase the power of these blades making them Full Power Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Blades '''which lets him slice consecutively through planets. }} '''Bottom Feeder - An energy attack that that hibernates within a planet's surface used to fool the present opponent into believing that he "wasted energy". The 14th Saiyan first, fires a simple but effective Energy Sphere into the ground, , moving into a defensive position. After situating himself, he points at the ground with the current hand in use, moves that hand up a few inches from his chest and clinches his fist. This energy ball begins splitting into 8 or 12 energy waves in a fast yet random manner that locks onto the opponent's energy and always hits its target. When this attack was first used against Deity, there was craters equal in size to that of the football fields on Earth. Continuous Bottom Feeder - (Just putting this down as a place holder. Won't introduce this variant yet until I get started on The 15th Saiyan Saga for now TBA) Full Power Bottom Feeder - A stronger version of the Bottom Feeder that is done in his Zen Saiya-jin form. In a flash, The 14th Saiyan fires a Full Power Energy Ball into the ground (this energy ball uses 1 of the 13's power from inside) and then in a flash it expands to the width/lenght of a supernova sized energy ball. Moving himself into a defensive position once again, he points at the ground using both hands and lifts his hands a few inches to his chest and clinches both fist. This time the supernova breaks itself into Quadrillions of different energy waves that move at 150,000 times the speed of light but in the that same random manner as(just like the original Bottom Feeder '''does) that locks onto the opponents energy regardless of where he/she is and will not stop until he/she has been hit(it will even redirect itself and adjust it course of pursuing its target down to the letter). The destructive power of the energy waves is equal to the size of a planet's core. When the battle between him and Lamp started to intensify, 1/2th of the planet was gone. Literally his '''Bottom Feeder tore holes across the planet's surface. However it depends on how much effort he uses in this attack though he has never had to bother himself to destroy a planet using this attack(even though it's already been done) but it is possible for him to destroy four galaxies with this attack. Flash Bottom Feeder - While in the Zen Saiya-jin form, he raises both hands above his head, moves them apart as in a flash he creates a Full Power Bottom Feeder at will then he fires it with both hands. Like a cannon. This variant of his Bottom Feeder is also fired at 150,000 times the speed of light. |similar = Energy Wave Explosive Wave Energy Blast Volley Full Power Energy Blast Volley}} Poly Energy Blast Volley ' - A new variation of the dangerous Full Power Energy Blast Volley. The attack fires a series of line shaped polygons leaving the opponent trapped inside a prism of ''ki. It can be detonated at will. After obtaining Zen Saiyan, he can trap anyone in a prism of ki in a flash and the explosive radius is now twenty hundred times that of the one Nappa did when he destroyed East City. '''Rapid Fire Poly Energy Blast Volley - A variant of his Poly Energy Blast Volley. Created this while in his Zen Saiya-jin form. Flings his arms forward as car tire sized prisms of ki explode all across the opponents body. This attack is thrown at 2,000 times the speed of light and the destructive force can annihilate a continent. |similar = Blinding, Heavenly Sunlight, Solar Flare}} Quake-Con Breaker - Not be confused with Geti's Ki Destabilize-r but what this attack does is it effectively stops whatever incoming attack was fired first. On impact it creates an explosive shock-wave that only appears to be blinding flashes of light. The result of these blinding flashes of light send 9 energy balls flying ALL over the place. The opponent becomes blind for 6 or 7 seconds as well as receiving mild to severe damage from the explosion force of the energy balls IF they were in close range. The explosive range is 80km and this attack is thrown at 5,000 times the speed of light. Full Power Quake-Con Breaker - If the Quake-Con Breaker is done in his Zen Saiya-jin form, his hand flashes once as he chucks a white energy sphere 10,000 times light speed. On impact it creates an shockwave of explosions of a trillion miniature supernova's. In space this these miniature supernova's can easily destroy planets. Also the opponent is perma-blind and this will kill them outright. |similar = Consuming Orb, Collect Attack, Dimensional Implosion, Dimensional Time Warp}} Dimensional Time Wave - A adaptation of the energy wave, the 14th Saiyan can convert a wave of ki, focusing it creating a checkpoint to travel through time, space and different dimensions. This was first attempted when he noticed Deity had slipped into another dimension on July 31st in Age 777. During his battle with Lamp, he was also able to travel through this energy wave 100,000 times the speed of light or more for either an escape or a counter attack (if he wanted to). This can even send through and release any type of attacks(energy, magic, or otherwise) from stasis inside or out. Almost like a portable version of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As of now he mainly uses this technique for energy attack collecting/releasing to further increase is already high ki count. The Reverse Avalanche - During the second battle with Deity, Vegito assumed that this would be the 14th Saiyan's first attempt for a signature attack. In a flash, he counters the present opponent's left hook by knocking it to the right, follows up with a deadly uppercut to the lower chin, then pursues his opponent via Instant Transmission and cuts him/her in two the same way Frieza did with his Fissure Slash technique on planet Namek. Whirlwind Barrage - A new signature attack created by The 14th Saiyan during his battle with Lamp. The 14th Saiyan first disappears via the Dimensional Time Wave then reappears kicking the opponent 476 times to the stomach, face and chest 1,000 times the speed of light. The effort into this attack can blast away most presents things on the planet if over done. Current Events(In RP) To see what is actually going on with him Role-Play wise visit this link here. Fights, Battles, Sparring Matches, etc #The 14th Saiyan vs Kuro(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie #The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie #The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 1) = Tie #The 14th Saiyan vs Kuro(Sparring match in Page RP; Round 2) = Win #The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Page RP; Round 2) = Loss #The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Chat RP; Round 3) = Postponed as The 14th Saiyan decided to show simpathy to Lamp and hugger her instead. #The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Chat RP; Round 4) = Win #The 14th Saiyan, Lamp, Sting, Shiki Ryougi, Lux Crystallum, Nino and Taz'Tazth 'Stellar Wind' vs The Black Knight(Fight in Chat RP) = Win #The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Sparring match in Chat RP; Round 2) = Tie #The 14th Saiyan Riku, Zero, Lamp and Shadic vs Android 0(Fight in Chat RP) = Postponed as Android 0 was over whelmed by the numbers and said this fight would continue when he had more power. #The 14th Saiyan and Lamp vs Negative Shenron(Battle in Chat RP) = Win/Loss as The 14th Saiyan was killed(later revived by Leogian) and Negative Shenron was overloaded with Postive Energy from Lamp, eventually disentegrating into ashes then into nothing. #All current/present Lookout Crew members(Including sub-division aka The T-Fighters), Shadic and Keffy Palazzo's un-named character vs Kochaku and The Draxons(Massive Chat Rp War; Round ?): No winner #'The Universal Fusion' vs Kochaku(Fateful Fight for safety of the Universe in Chat RP; Round 1): Win #The 14th Saiyan vs Kuzon(Fight/Sparring match in Page RP; Round 1) = Loss #The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Fight in Chat RP; Round 3) = Loss #The 14th Saiyan vs Nikad(Fight in Chat RP; Round 1) = Win #The 14th Saiyan vs Geyser(Fight in Chat RP; Round 1) = Win More fights, battles and sparring matches will be added over the course of him time in roleplay. Themes Theme 1 for one of those rare moments he shows off: Theme 2 - Training: Theme 3 - The Saiyan/Majin Tag Team: Galley section of all pictures either made by me or someone else Me: TBA Fireblaze Inferno: Welp.. that's all peace out! \m/ (-.-) \m/ Arishok Frieza - "Got somethin' to say? Well go on make it happen.." 03:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Templates Category:The 14th Saiyan Category:Characters created by FriezaReturns Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Full Saiyans Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Role-Play Category:Lookout Crew Category:User Warrior Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Saiyan Category:Awesome